Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra Doo
Plot After solving the mystery of the Chemical Creep, Velma Dinkley gets a call from her mother saying they need to check on Velma's younger sister Madelyn Dinkley (who has a crush on Shaggy Rogers), who is attending a magic school currently haunted by a Gryphon! After driving to the school in the Mystery Machine, the gang meet Whirlon Merlin, Marlon Merlin, Crystal and Alma Rumblebuns. Meanwhile, the audience meets Calvin Curdles the cone king. After touring the castle, the gang settle for dinner and meet Amos the groundskeeper. Madelyn takes Shaggy and Scooby-Doo up to a crypt, where the gryphon attacks them and chases them back to the school, with students witnessing the scene and getting taken home. The gang and Madelyn stay and learn about magic to investigate the gryphon. Velma has a sneak peek around the castle that night, where Daphne Blake reveals she is jealous of Fred going gaga over Crystal. They find a secret passage with old items, but also a photo album of Alma and Calvin young and dating. Shaggy and Scooby get scared of the star performer, a lion, and get lost in Marlon's private work room where he works on holograms. Madelyn tells the gang that a staff to defeat the gryphon is over at Shadow Lake nearby, buried by the owner of the castle Shamus O'Flannery. Amos warns his that a banshee guards O'Flannery's tomb. Nevertheless, the gang and Madelyn go to the island in Shadow Lake, where they manage to get the staff and escape the banshee. However, the gryphon chases them on the way back to the castle, and upon arriving, Madelyn is taken by the gryphon. The gang prepare to go up the forbidden tower, the Gryphon's Roost, where they think Madelyn is. Calvin tries to persuade Whirlen to sell him the castle for an ice cream business, but is asked to wait until the gang return. After discovering the banshee is a hologram, the gang are chased by the gryphon in the tower, and it breaks the bridge at the top, leaving Shaggy and Scooby alone to save Madelyn while the gang goes for help. After saving Madelyn and climbing down the side of the tower on rags, the gryphon grabs them and flies them around, but it crashes and the gang, Amos, Whirlen, Crystal, Calvin and Alma come down to learn that Marlon Merlin flew a blimp above the gryphon, and was jealous of Whirlen, his brother, getting all the credit when he was the brains behind magic shows. They also discover Amos new all along after watching Merlon act suspicious and told Calvin, who really wanted to buy the castle for Alma, who he still loved. In the end, the gang watch a magic show staring Daphne, Madelyn, Merlon, Whirlen and Crystal. Cast & Characters * Madelyn Dinkley (voiced by Danica McKellar) Locations Objects * O'Flannery's Staff Songs Trivia Home Media Ratings * ACB: PG: Scary scenes Gallery Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra Doo/gallery Category:Direct-to-video movies Category:Movies Category:Animated movies